


Best Intents Oft Go Awry

by Justine_Heart



Series: Magic Rifts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harsh deal, Rumple comes home to a very eager and slightly drunk Belle.  She attempts to make a deal, but gets very pleasantly distracted. This takes place in my own universe so it is between The Muse and Rise and Fall of Rumple.  Pure smut.  This is my first one shot for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Intents Oft Go Awry

The Best Intents Oft Go Awry

Mr. Gold returned weak and defeated from his latest deal. He didn’t realize dealing with gods took so much energy, and having his power used against him definitely made him rethink even working with one again. At least with Loki. He never wanted another deal with him again. Sure everyone got what they wanted, but the price was barely worth it. A soft cry snuck into his senses and distracted him from his train of thought. He ran to the nursery to find one of his newly born twin girls crying softly. He picked her up and felt she was wet, so he changed her. After she settled down, he put her in the crib she shared with her sister.

 

“You’re home late,” a light accented voice whispered. Belle came up behind him and embraced him as he watched his daughters sleep.

“This was a tough deal,” Rumple admitted, “one that I should have walked away from. It took a lot out of me. I won’t be making deals for a while.”

“I highly doubt that,” Belle said with a sound of seduction to her voice now. Rumple smiled at the light insinuation that he could always be tempted, at least at the right offer.

“Are you dealing with me now?” He asked his wife.

“Possibly,” Belle answered as she reached around to unbutton his vest. Rumple turned around swiftly and took her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and gently kissing them. He then looked at her and smiled at her state of dress. The weakness he felt earlier was now replaced with a familiar vigorous and primal need. She was wearing practically a sheer satin sheath of a nightgown and those eyes were making contact were making his brain run wild with ideas for deals.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, my dearest,” he warned.

“I have a feeling you might need it after your hard day,” she said. 

“My dear wife, you are more of a hero than you know,” Rumple said, taking her roughly in his arms and kissing her with all the passion he was feeling. Belle giggled into the kiss. He could taste the light alcohol on her breath, the acrid taste of wine. He knew she was slightly tipsy, but she wasn’t pulling away from him. These times were becoming rare, so he took the moments as treasures. Pulling away, he asked, “So what is your deal you wish to make?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Bellle laughed again. She pulled away from him and started skipping in the direction of their bedroom. Rumple followed, curious as to what she had in mind. Belle was impulsive sometimes, so things never really went as planned with her. Especially with alcohol involved. Once he reached the bedroom it was alight with candles burning all over, giving the room a beautiful romantic glow. Though the scene in the room was extremely alluring and erotic, Rumple still was confused at the motives of his young wife.

“I am very intrigued at whatever you are going to offer, but I still would like to know what this is all about,” Rumple stated. Belle sashayed her hips as she walked towards the bed. Patting the spot next to her, he walked to the bed and then sat next to her.

“So the deal is this,” Belle started, “You let me tie you to the bed, and then you watch me strip for you.” As hot as this idea was, Rumple didn’t see the winning side for him; unless that part was yet to be discussed. He thought about the terms of her side some more, though her stripping would hardly take any time at all in her state.

“And what do I get from this deal?” he asked slowly dipping his lips to her neck. The sharp intake of her breath brought a smile to him as he slowly seduced his wife into a confession. She moaned his name as she closed her eyes and let his mouth claim her body for his satisfaction. Her brain was foggy from his mouth on her and the alcohol, so making an intelligent answer would be too difficult now. Her body was responding to his mouth in so many ways, it was near impossible to escape him and let her take control. She felt his hands on her breasts as his mouth moved over her shoulder to her collar bone. 

“Mmmm,” Belle sighed as her husband masterly slipped her out of her nighty and revealed she was completely nude underneath. 

“My dear sweet wife,” he complimented, “you are quite the temptress aren’t you?” Soon is clothing had disappeared and he was in the nude next to her on their bed. Her body was soft next to his, and the fires of the preceding day were all roaring in a certain part of his anatomy at the moment. Belle felt him enter her slowly feeling the gentle glow of a spell being cast to prevent another pregnancy. Slowly he moved within her as he found a perfect tempo which she found herself surprisingly matching as the speed increased. 

“Oh Rumple!” she moaned loudly. The speed was still slow but the penetration was deeper than anything she had shared with him before. Even when they had conceived the twins, it had never been this deep. She cried out as a earth shattering climax overtook her and she fell to the bed, almost spent completely. Rumple seemed un-phased by her orgasm and upped the tempo of his thrusts. She moaned louder and louder, being met with passionate kisses and deeper thrusts that she didn’t know if she could take. Another deep orgasm broke over her and she almost screamed with passion. Rumple stopped it with a kiss to keep their daughters from waking up. He moaned loudly into the kiss as he filled her with his seed.  
Both fell onto the bed, completely spent and found themselves cuddling up to fall asleep. As they drifted off, Rumple kissed her nose and lips and cheeks. He held her close and she was off in dream land. 

In the morning, Belle awoke to her husband nowhere to be found, but a rose on his made side of the bed with a note. It read, “to the angel I made love to last night, I hope for more nights like that to follow. Your true love, R.” Belle smiled, even though she never got to set her deal up last night. But there was always tonight and she promised herself this time she wouldn’t let him get far. As she got dressed and tidied up, she envisioned the previous night and how much sweeter tonight would be when she actually pulled off her plan. She would reveal her surprise later, but until then she would have a nice fantasy to remember.


End file.
